zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaz, Taster of Pork
Episode Comments I don't get why Dib is always giving Gaz no respect. In this episode, he possibly does the worst to her by badly abusing and humiliating her. I believe the Shadowhog should have given him a bigger punishment for it. Dib should confess to the entire human world that it was his fault that Gaz was cursed, tortured, and badly abused and humilated. For Dib to repay with empathy, I also believe he should be filmed by the media while cleaning toilets and face as much torture, humiliation, and abuse as his sister did. GothGirlXenon (talk) 00:11, March 24, 2014 (UTC) You mean: “I don’t know why Dib is always disrespecting Gaz?” Seriously? You’ve got it completely backwards, I’m afraid. Truly, Gaz is constantly disrespecting, humiliating, and torturing her brother throughout the whole series. Have you not watched the entire series??? Your comment makes no sense, and is based entirely on emotion. I think you misunderstood the episode. It’s clear that you are overly biased and hate on Dib. I guess you forgot how cruel, psychotic, violent, and sadistic Gaz is, always torturing and abusing her brother for no good reason. Gaz got what she deserved in this episode, in my opinion. Dib was trying his best, even risking his life, to help her the entire time. He even sacrificed himself at the end, cleaning pig toilets while Gaz got the curse removed and just left him in the Shadowhog’s dimension while she went to get pizza. It was an awful, cynical, depressing ending. As if that wasn’t bad enough, you wish Dib was tortured more??? Wow... FYI: Dib didn’t know that the spelldrive would have that effect on Gaz — he was innocently experimenting with it. He had no malicious intentions. I agree that his decision was hasty, unwise, dangerous, and that he didn’t think it through, but he was not intending to cause his sister distress. Yes, Dib made a mistake, but it was an accident (unlike Gaz, who is willfully cruel and enjoys torturing her unfortunate victims, mainly Dib). Dib is human. Humans make mistakes. Have you ever made a mistake? People shouldn’t be forced to endure “torture, humiliation, and abuse” for making mistakes. Technoplasm 3.0 (talk) 06:23, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Gaz hates most of humanity because she's been disrespected and abused by other humans for most of her life and it seems like her father is the only one who shows love to her occasionally. She would most likely open up to people if they show kindness to her first. Melissa Fahn stated that she can actually display love, she just doesn't like others interfering with her life and abusing her. Dib is no hero, he's an anti hero because of his lack of compassion and antics. It seems like he only cares about fame and popularity and he never fights for peace and justice like true heroes do. He may have had the feeling of guilt, but he never learns about empathy or compassion out of his wrongdoings. Dib is a constant pest towards his sister for stealing from her, forcing her to do things against her will, humiliating her, invading her privacy, using up her time, breaking her belongings, and doing other things to her that she hates. blog GothGirlXenon (talk) 07:07, August 15, 2019 (UTC) I’m sorry, but what you are saying is not accurate to the series at all. Are you just assuming all of this? It sounds like you’re fabricating these ideas about Gaz from your own fan-fiction, or possibly inserting yourself into the character of Gaz. Whether or not you or anyone else considers Dib a hero, anti-hero, or villain, etc. is merely opinion. But Dib is absolutely not evil or selfish. His intentions to protect his planet are good and heroic, and he is actually fighting for justice in trying to thwart Zim’s evil plan to conquer Earth; but he’s just a kid (around 12 years old, I believe). Dib is very smart, and he’s so hyper-focused on his paranormal studies and saving Earth that he does not socialize well, like most nerds/geeks. Most of the time, Dib is in his own world, and he’s a lonely character because nobody will talk to him, give him credit for anything he has discovered, or take any interest in what he has to say. If anything, everything you said about Gaz actually applies to Dib (he is disrespected and abused by other humans for most of his life, and no one shows any kindness toward him). Not even his own father will support Dib or show any parental love for him, and only occasionally coddles Gaz. This is very sad. Also, Dib is bullied and mocked at school constantly, and is (I reiterate) undeservedly tortured by his own sister, Gaz, who has expressed feelings of intense hatred toward him, actually wishing to cause physical harm to him. I personally find that disturbing. This is why many fans of the show strongly dislike Gaz as a character. Nobody messes with her or tells her what to do; she isn’t bullied or manipulated by anyone. She does what she wants and has no morals. She is purely full of hatred, and the reason for this is not explained. You claim that Dib was: “stealing from her, forcing her to do things against her will, humiliating her, invading her privacy, using up her time, breaking her belongings...” Yes, he did borrow and accidentally break her Bitey the vampire doll in a teleporter experiment in the Christmas special; but this was meant to be humorous (the show is very cynical) and was not done by Dib out of malice or disrespect. As for the other things you accused Dib of, you are grossly embellishing the truth. No one “forces” Gaz to do anything against her will. She does what she wants. And Dib didn’t humiliate her - it was her father, Prof. Membrane, who made her out to be a freak and a science experiment in “Gaz, Taster of Pork”. Again, Dib did not mean for the pork-tasting curse to happen to her. It was a mistake that he did not fully understand when he experimented with the spelldrive. There is some minor sibling rivalry in some instances, which is completely normal; but Dib is usually the victim, not Gaz. She wanted to use her “flesh-eating” toys to devour Dib... That’s horrible. He made a mistake and doesn’t deserve to be abused, hated, and beaten-up for it. I agree that Dib should be more careful with his experiments because he’s so focused on his studies that he blunders and sometimes doesn’t think of the consequences because he is desperate to save Earth. But on the other hand, Gaz should learn forgiveness and understand that her brother does care about her despite some minor sibling rivalry and some mistakes he has made. He doesn’t wish to cause her harm or distress. They are young elementary-school children and they both make mistakes. Dib makes mistakes out of his hasty nature (no malice), while Gaz is intentionally a bully and seeks morbid revenge for typically unfair and ridiculous reasons (e.g. she wants to physically harm Dib simply because she finds his paranormal technobabble annoying). You’re falsely making Dib out to be a pompous, horrible person, which he isn’t. He’s just a nerdy kid who blunders a lot, and has harebrained heroic ideas to save Earth from aliens. Dib actually shows concern for his sister many times, but she doesn’t acknowledge it and continues to bully him. All you have to do is have a neutral perspective while actually watching the series, and you will see what I’m talking about. I could waste my time and my entire day here listing every benevolent and heroic thing Dib has done in the series, while also listing every cruel and malevolent thing Gaz has done to him and many others, but I doubt the truth will change your mind. Your opinions regarding both Gaz and Dib are warped and inaccurate. You clearly wish to stick to your fiction and opinions, and hate on Dib for purely fabricated/embellished reasons. You are free to do that; it’s your opinion. I’m done here, because I know Dib is a kindhearted and heroic character despite his occasional blunders. Keep in mind - he’s 12 years old, just a child, and he aspires to be a heroic paranormal investigator and save the Earth. Dib is impulsive and anxious, and doesn’t often think of the consequences of his actions, but he is not malicious or cruel in the least. He wants desperately to be a hero and be noticed and understood by the cruel world around him. He does this because he is lonely, misunderstood, and wants to be acknowledged and appreciated by at least one person. He has no one, not even his own family. Meanwhile, his sister is sociopathic and violent, and a bully, and she willfully pushes people away from her with this bad attitude; the reason for her malevolent behavior isn’t explained in the series. You can make assumptions all you want, but that doesn’t make what you say true or accurate. Invader Zim is a dark, cynical, satirical cartoon. You shouldn’t take it seriously or personally. These are fictional characters. Try to understand the story in a neutral perspective first before making assumptions about the characters based purely on emotion. I’ll just leave it at that. Peace. - Technoplasm the Vortian Scientist Technoplasm 3.0 (talk) 19:50, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Dib is a hypocrite who calls himself a "hero". He doesn't truly do anything good for humanity, he's only making things worse. He never displayed any forms of kind-heartedness. The reason why Dib is insane is because he's constantly pestering others and doing non-compassionate things. He would probably be treated better if he stops being so selfish and shows kindness to others which he hardly ever does. His acts of prejudice and cruelty towards creatures is what's making him the real monster. Dib's wrongdoings were not accidents, he did them on purpose. A possible reason why he's so messed up is because of his dad's poor parenting skills. As mentioned in my previous comments, Gaz is only cold towards her brother and humanity because hardly anyone will open their hearts to her. She's been abused by humanity and is constantly being disrespected by her brother. It seems like Gaz only wants better treatment. Even Melissa Fahn stated that Gaz can show positive emotions and love when she's not being abused. Just to let you know, I have morally ambiguous views on characters; meaning it's not black and white or stereotypical. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:44, August 15, 2019 (UTC) What??? Wow. This is getting completely ridiculous... Did you actually read, comprehend, or consider even a word of what I wrote? You are using extremely opinionated, emotional, and downright hateful and nonsensical language, and what you are saying about Dib is pure hatred-fueled fiction based solely on how you personally view the character. It is not based on actual facts or truth at all. This is all your opinion. You just hate Dib, plain and simple, for fabricated and fictitious reasons. It is as if you think you are Gaz and are speaking for her... You are making this sci-fi dark-comedy cartoon into some kind of ridiculous drama, portraying Gaz as a misunderstood angsty victim who is brutally abused by her “insane” brother, and Zim as an innocent creature who is subjected to unjust prejudice. This is wrong, and not canonical to the Invader Zim series. It is completely irrational and erroneous. No one ever said “Gaz has been abused by humanity, and by Dib”. No one said that Gaz has been “abused” at all. And Dib is absolutely not prejudiced and cruel toward creatures. Where is this coming from??? Zim and the Irkens are evil planet-destroyers. The Irkens truly are the prejudiced and cruel ones who attack and conquer innocent alien creatures, and overtake their planets, throughout the galaxy, for their own sadistic pleasure. Zim, like the rest of his species, has the same beliefs and goals. He is trying to destroy the Earth and every creature on it. Zim is not an “innocent creature”... Zim himself has literally proclaimed himself to be evil in various episodes. Zim is an evil, destructive, reckless being who goes so far as to steal the organs out of innocent children’s bodies. That alone gives Dib every reason to hate Zim and do everything in his power to stop the deranged alien from hurting people. You clearly don’t understand the story of IZ. I have no interest in continuing a conversation with a stubborn and biased hater who hates on a character purely based on his or her own fictitious perceptions. Your argument is invalid. You are creating a straw man. Go ahead and believe your blatant lies about this character. Jhonen Vasquez, the creator of Invader Zim, would disagree with you. He has stated that Dib is not evil or bad. Not only that, he has even stated that Dib is his favorite IZ character, by the way, so why don’t you take it up with him if you hate Dib so much? Goodbye. I have nothing more to say to you, so if you waste your time responding to this, I will not bother to read it or reply. Technoplasm 3.0 (talk) 22:38, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Did you even watch all the episodes that have been created or listened to the writer and director commentaries? My argument is NOT invalid, I just have logical thinking and I don't perceive things in black in white. I also see Gaz as an anti hero, but she does show broad reasons for her behavior. I agree that all the main characters have flaws and none of them are actually true heroes. Their characteristics are ambiguous, but could have development. Just because Dib labels himself as a "hero" doesn't make him one because he lacks the qualities of true heroism. My blog has information about his attributes. And by the way, is there a reason why you are being prejudice towards wikia users? GothGirlXenon (talk) 00:35, August 16, 2019 (UTC)